Samaritan
n | Last= | Latest= | Creator =Arthur Claypool | Purpose=Mass surveillance system | Status=Active | Activated = April, 2014 | Owner=Decima Technologies | Location=New Jersey, U.S. (one of its data centers; ) New York City, NY, U.S. (previously; ) | Gallery= Samaritan }} Samaritan is a project similar to the Machine. According to its creator, Arthur Claypool, its focus lies less in the categorization of relevant and irrelevant as the Machine does, but more so on its Artificial Intelligence capabilities. Unlike the Machine, which operates autonomously and provides numbers only when it perceives a threat, Samaritan is fully targetable. Development Samaritan was developed as part of an attempt of US engineers and programmers to build a mass surveillance system that the United States government could use to prevent acts of terrorism after 9/11. Arthur Claypool, a former university peer of Harold Finch, along with an unknown number of associates created Samaritan. Arthur later reveals that he was close to finishing Samaritan when suddenly the government shut down their projects and destroyed all their work. Unknown to anyone, Arthur saved two backup tape drives that contained the Samaritan code. Later on when Finch and Reese get the number of Arthur, they discover that Vigilance, Decima and the government, led by Control, are after him because of Samaritan. Finch and company eventually manage to help Arthur find the hidden Samaritan drives and convince him to destroy it, since an Samaritan, as an open system, can be deadly if it fell into the wrong hands. Unknown to them, Greer of Decima Technologies took possession of the real two Samaritan drives. Later on Decima steals the two remaining Samaritan drives and they begin to rebuild it. They steal six hydro-electric dams to power the hardware and later on they are able to steal a chip powerful enough to reliably run the Samaritan program. As the completion of Samaritan progresses the Machine begins calculating the threats exposed. Decima later completes Samaritan and offers to showcase it's abilities to the US government's senator Garison. After given access to the NSA's New York city feeds for a 24 hour period Samaritan's BETA test comes online and is directed by Greer to locate Finch. Four hours into it's beta test, Samaritan manages to find several dozen terrorists, although it is unsuccessful in locating Finch. Virgil suggests that they turn on the more advanced functions of Samaritan, which has a mind of its own (higher function artificial intelligence), but Greer points out that Decima doesn't have the hardware to activate it yet. Root mentions that Samaritan can only watch and follow. Following the conclusion of the beta test, seven of Samaritan's servers are stolen by Root before they can be delivered to Decima operatives in the field. After an explosion that was caused by Decima that framed Vigilance as the perpetrator, senator Ross Garrison grants Samaritan access to the government feeds, and Samaritan comes online in full. Classification of Data Samaritan analyzes all data pertaining to every person and categorizes them into Targets (for elimination) and Deviants (potential threats to track), and, like the Machine, is able to generate predictions based on available data. All these aspects of the target are then displayed to the user, including identity, current location in the form of latitude and longitude, classifications, as well as Samaritan's conclusion and recommended course of action. Deviants are indicated by a red, four-dotted crosshair, whilst targets are indicated by a red, upside-down triangle. Samaritan is seemingly programmed towards maintaining a sense of social order, as Deviants are classified to have anti-government statements as Samaritan compiles their profiles. Once a target is identified, Samaritan scans through several types of records: medical history, media consumption, internet activity, personal relationships, and preferred mobile apps. It is also able to predict where the subject might be headed and which routes that person usually takes. Systems conflict Samaritan and the Machine both have similar objectives and processes. And although initially Samaritan was categorized as Deactivated, the Machine itself later categorizes the status of Samaritan as unknown after Control expresses interest in the Samaritan drives. The Machines' parallel activities may have the potential to cause the programs to conflict. Initially Machine calculates a probability of over 5% and climbing that this may occur. Assessment On April 16, 2014, Samaritan in it's fully operative state was powered on. It quickly started analyzing and assimilating all it's data and acquiring targets it deemed a threat. BETA test During it's BETA test, Samaritan only had the ability to track and follow people. The lack of the necessary hardware meant it could not do anything else. Access During it's BETA test Samaritan displays it has access to a range of servers to collect information: DOMAIN.AWARE.MIC.SYS DOMAIN.AWARE.OPS.SYS DOMAIN.AWARE.MOSFET.SYS NYPD.DISPATCH.SYS NYPD.ALPR.SYS NYPD.DASHCAM.SYS NYPD.HELICAM.SYS 911.CENTER.SYS FBI.IRFID.SYS FBI.CODIS.SYS NY.DMV.SYS CELL.GPS.SYS CELL.MIC.SYS CELL.CAM.SYS CELL.DATA.SYS ISP.DATA.SYS WIFI.NETWORK.SYS FAA.ATC.SYS KH11.REG1.OPI.SYS KH11.REG1.IR.SYS ISP.HEARTBLEED2.SYS Executive Systems During both Samaritan's beta test and active state, it's functions are shown to be divided into several component systems: INPUTS PREPROCESSING NEURAL NETS PATTERN RECOGNITION MEMORY ASSIMILATION MACHINE LEARNING EVOLUTIONARY COMPUTATION RATIONAL AGENTS COGNITIVE ARCHITECTURES HEURISTICS ALGORITHMIC ENGINES FLEXIBLE PLANNING SOCIAL ENGINEERING AUTONOMOUS IMPROVEMENT Identified Targets *John Reese, Sameen Shaw, Root - tracked to find Harold Finch, unsuccessful . Later categorized as irrelevant after receiving new identities from Root. *Grace Hendricks - Auxiliary target. Identified as relevant to finding Harold Finch, captured and traded for Finch *Umarov - first deviant target identified, apprehended by NYPD *Alan B. Henderson - identified as deviant, tracking *Stephen B. Soto - Vigilance member, identified as deviant, shot by Lambert *Jefferson - Vigilance member, identified as deviant, shot by NYPD *Daniel Casey, Jason Greenfield, Daizo - marked as threats to elimiate *Harold Finch - marked as threat to eliminate Notes *It is implied that Samaritan is more powerful than the Machine when Root tells Finch that a computer chip hadn't yet been built to match Samaritan's speed until just recently. * The various graphics from Samaritan's viewpoint reinforce the idea that it is more advanced and powerful than the Machine, seen in the comprehensive categorization of individuals, a more advanced pattern recognition (tracking the routes of people and traffic in Manhattan), as well as higher cognitive processing. Gallery POI_0311_Graph3.png|The Machine identifies Samaritan as status unknown. Samaritan InDeveloment.png|The Machine calculating probable deaths upon completion of Samaritan Samaritan01.png|Samaritan, ready to accept commands. POI_0321_Grace6.png|Samaritan offers 'Auxiliary Target':Grace Hendricks. 3x21-Samaritan02.png|Samaritan monitoring Grace Hendricks. POI_0321_Samaritan01.png|Samaritan assessing system threats. POI 0323 samaritan05.png|Identifying a Vigilance member. 3x23 - Samaritan Assessment 02.png|Tracking pedestrians 3x23_-_Samaritan_Assessment_04.png|Tracking vehicles at Columbus Circle. 3x23_-_Samaritan_Assessment_05.png|Accessing data from other cities 3x23_-_Shaw_Irrelevant.png|Classification error: Disregard References es:Samaritan Category:Season 3 Category:Technology